Life
by Anshu
Summary: "You're insane." He rebuked, his lip curled into a snarl. "If you're not going to use the stairs then don't bother to darken my doorsteps again. Just what the hell are you doing here anyway?"Good question. She released her breath in ragged sigh. Her heart jumped wildly, her words tumbling on her tongue.


Disclaimer – Denied.

Storyline-plot Anshu ©2/6/2014. This is derived from **Under the Skin**.

For** Kzqueen. Happy B'day! **

* * *

Seto found meditation a sterile concept.

For him, a peaceful mind wasn't a productive mind. Peace never produced anything. According to his favourite philosopher Nietzsche, and he agreed, one needed chaos in its soul to give birth to a dancing star. Perhaps that's why, he reflected, his mind constantly needed challenges to remain engage in finding answers to the questions.

Well most questions really... because the one Mokuba raised last night, was beyond even his comprehension.

For the umpteenth time, Mokuba had objected on his lifestyle. His late working hours, non-existent social life, and a single-minded devotion to his corporation, had been the bone of contention.

"_Stick to this bloody laptop, Seto. Keep amassing your wealth. And let life pass you by."_

With that Mokuba had stormed off. Leaving Seto alone to speculate on the issue that was his _personal_ life, and how he could make it _impersonal_ to delight his younger brother.

Next day, although not much of an early riser, Seto rose at precise 6 a.m. After observing his morning ablutions, he sent for coffee, and resigned to the open bedroom terrace instead of his study. The indifference he cultivated over the years hard to ignore. Still, he made the effort and looked up to the azure blue skies. The Domino hills behind his mansion looked washed and green. The sun rose, casting a golden shade on his plum blossoms, slowly streaming in to his bedroom. Few sparrows and parrots chirped around him.

Seto calmly drank his coffee, and absorbed in all the activity around him. He noticed every little detail. But he couldn't understand what was particularly beautiful or poetic about it. What was he missing? In the grand scheme of things, or the universal truth, the life, be it in any form, continued. Everything and everyone was simply playing their part. It was a disciplined, regulated structure of nature. So what was there to appreciate?

"Beautiful morning!" The overzealous voice near the plum blossoms gained his attention. "Fancy meeting you Seto. I didn't expect you to wake up so early. Everything alright? Hang on, I'll come up."

Before he could reply, Anzu was climbing the 12 foot vine rope plant to his bedroom.

"Mazaki?" He kept the mug aside, frowned, and rushed forward to grab the bane of his existence by her torso as she struggled to pull herself up on his balcony coping.

Panting in his chest, Anzu gripped his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his middle, as he lifted her up, and deposited her pink shorts clad bottom on the slab.

"You're insane." He rebuked, his lip curled into a snarl. "If you're not going to use the stairs then don't bother to darken my doorsteps again. Just what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Good question. She released her breath in ragged sigh. Her heart jumped wildly, her words tumbling on her tongue.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"So you came here? What am I – a sleeping pill?"

"Please don't embarrass me anymore." She hesitated, ignoring the bleeding from her scraped knee. "I'm sorry, Seto." Her voice quivered, heavy on shame. "I was rude and impolite to you. I shouldn't have said what I said."

The dots connected. So last night, Mokuba wasn't challenging his odd working hours, but rather his odd attitude towards Mazaki.

Seto looked at his girlfriend of two days. Her eyes downcast, arms folded around the chest, she was shaking. He eyed the green moss stains and whatnot on her white t-shirt. And then send for a maid to get the first-aid box.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Then get inside, and go get cleaned." He instructed, giving her one of his black t-shirt.

Anzu avoided meeting his eye, and left for his bathroom. She returned after five minutes wearing his top. Seto fixed her with a possessively fierce gaze. Lifting her chin, he wiped her tears, and gently kissed the corner of her mouth. Despite the cold exterior, he inwardly conceded he was extremely possessive about her. Her tears were also his weakness.

"You think I'm angry?"

"Aren't you?" Her head dipped into his shoulder. "You never called. Although I understand…"

"No you don't." He replied, clearing the air and breaking their hug.

Anzu looked at him confused. But the maid entered in, and with her permission, cleaned and bandaged her injuries. Seto used that time to check his emails and read through the latest Share Market updates. KC was in the midst of a new acquisition.

"Explain," Anzu demanded after the maid left.

"I didn't call because I was busy with work."

"And I thought you were angry. You insulted Jonouchi. I know he insulted you first. I also know I should've stayed out of your feud. But I didn't, and I ended up saying those horrible things to you."

Seto sighed, mildly disappointed to see his girlfriend wasting time over insignificant and mundane matters.

"What hurt you more, Anzu? That you said those cruel but _true_ things about me. Or the fact that you defended Katsuya?"

"Both. Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You are mutt's best friend, and have every right to defend him. I accept that your friendship with him runs deeper than our relationship."

His razor sharp insight and tolerance induced a fresh wave of guilt in her.

"Still, what I said about your parentage must've stung."

"It stung because it was true."

"Nothing ever fazes you?" How the hell was he so self-confident, wise, and secure? "I'm deeply sorry, Seto. And I hope someday you'd forgive me." - Because I can't seem to forgive my own wretched smallness.

Sensing her deeply embedded remorse, Seto shut his laptop. Getting up from the chair, he walked towards her. A surprising softness glimmered in his eyes. In a silent resolve, he stretched out his hand, palm up and open towards her. Anzu looked at him, and then at his outstretched open palm. And then, in understanding she smiled, stood up, and reached out for his hand.

The duo kissed and made up.

Yesterday, Mokuba accused him of letting life pass by. Today, he stretched his hand out to collect from **_life_**.

She was generous indeed.


End file.
